The Potions Master's Wedding
by MistressSara
Summary: The third story in my Memory Series. I suggest that you read Memories Returned and Summer Days before venturing this story. Alexandra and Severus prepare for their wedding. R
1. Chapter 1

The Potions Master's Wedding

By Mistress Sara (aka Moony)

Disclaimer- As usual the only thing I own here is Alex and Athena, my original characters not yours. Everything else belongs to JKR, isn't that magical.

Note- If you have not read Memories Returned or Summer Days you may want to so that you know where everything is coming from. Also reviewing is cool, you all should try it. Other than that enjoy the story, here we pick up from the end of Summer Days.

Severus stood in the empty house, looking around with a confused look on his face. "SEV!" A voice screamed. "SEV! HELP ME!" It was Alex.

"Where are you?" He called desperately, turning to go one way, than changing direction. "Alex?" he called again.

"I'M HERE! HELP ME SEV! SEVERUS!" Finally Severus chose a door and flung it open.

"Alex?" He shouted, nothing but his echoing voice was heard. Something began shaking him…

"Severus? Sev, wake up." Alex said, her voice still tinged with sleep. "Sev, what is it?"

"Nothing." He muttered, sitting up in bed.

"You were calling out my name. Sev this is the third time this week…"

"Alex it's nothing, can we please just go back to sleep?" He said infuriated, lying back down.

"Fine." Alex said, slightly dejected that he wouldn't tell her what's wrong.

In the morning both were still in bad moods, Severus because of his lack of sleep and guilt-ridden dreams and Alex because of Severus' lack communication with her. They left the Summer Manor in silence, a confused Harry following behind them. They arrived at Hogwarts to find it was still relatively empty, only a few teachers were there as it was still a week until the start of term.

"Harry, you can go to your dorm if you'd rather stay there. They had to open them this week." Alex said when they got to the main staircase.

"Alright, see you at lunch." Alex said turning to follow Snape down to the dungeons. The two walked to their chambers in silence, both too proud to make the first step. Alex was still at a loss for why Severus was being so cold towards her. The summer had ended well she thought. Yes there had been the attack but everything was taken care of, Malfoy and Nexus had been returned to Azkaban, sans what little souls they had left.

Most importantly this summer was when they had finally decided on a wedding date. A thought began to creep into her mind, what if Snape had changed his mind about getting married? "I'm going to go to my office." His voice suddenly interrupted her thoughts.

"Wait, we have things to discuss first." She said, grabbing hold of his hand and leading him to one of the black leather chairs in the sitting room.

"Alex, I…"

"Sit!" She said, letting her nerves get the better of her and almost shouting at him.

"Alright, calm down woman." Snape said, slightly disgruntled by being yelled at. "What do you want to talk about?" He asked, sitting down.

"What's troubling you? And don't tell me 'nothing' I know you better than that." Alex said, standing in front of his chair with her arms crossed.

"Not this again. I told you already."

"No you didn't. You told me 'nothing's wrong, just go back to sleep.' You aren't having second thoughts about the wedding are you?" Alex asked, a look of panic creeping onto her face. What worried her more was how long he was taking to answer her.

Reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 (sorry for the wait)

"Severus please tell me that's not it." Alex pleaded.

"Of course that's not it, don't be daft."

"Then tell me, you can't keep this from me." She said, kneeling down in front of him and taking his hands in hers.

"I failed you." He said in a low tone.

"Sev you don't…."

"I did, I promised when you returned that I would protect you and… I failed you."

"Severus, there was nothing you could have done. They tricked us and nearly killed you. If anything I should be regretful. I didn't even realize that it wasn't really you."

"Alex please don't be angry with yourself. It was my father…"

"But it wasn't your fault, it was his and Malfoy and LeStrange." Alex said, desperately trying to get Severus out of his self-loathing state. "Sev look at me." She said, grasping his hands tightly in her own, he continued to look away. "Severus!" she snapped, his head quickly turned to face her. "Listen to me very carefully, you are a very intelligent man and you must understand that this was NOT your fault. They knew that the only way to get to one of us was by hurting the other. So please, please stop blaming yourself."

"Alright." He sighed, looking down at her with a small smile. "Come on." Sev smiled, helping her up then standing up himself.

"And where exactly do you plan on taking me?" She asked, following his lead.

"We've had a disagreement, ergo we must now make up." He said with a sly smirk as he led her into their bedchamber.

"Such a tricky bastard I'm marrying."

"And I a sarcastic wench."

"Oh you know you love it." She laughed, slamming the door shut behind them. They were not in there even ten minutes before there came knocking from the other room.

"Just stay there, I'll get it." Alex said, putting on her robe before walking to the door. A nervous smile crossed her face when she opened the door to see…

A cliffhanger! Reviews please.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Miss Grant, what a… surprise seeing you here." He said nervously, fully expecting to be greeted by the evil sneer of Severus Snape.

"Lupin, it has certainly been a while."

"Yes it has… I was looking for Severus."

"Of course, uh come in I'll just go get him." She said, moving aside so that he could walk into the room. Lupin looked as tired and worn out as ever, his clothing hung shabbily from his thin frame while his kind face was covered with claw marks. It was not easy being a werewolf.

Alex walked back to the bedroom to find Severus standing, fully dressed in his teaching robes. "Remus Lupin is here to see you." She said, walking over to the chair where her clothes were resting over the back.

"Merlin! What is he doing back here?" Snape muttered, walking to the door and out to where Lupin was waiting.

"Severus." He smiled, standing up to greet the surly Potions Master.

"Remus, to what do I owe the… pleasure?" He asked, the words dripping with sarcasm.

"I'm teaching classes for Hagrid this semester, he's taking some time off to heal. I guess he had a little accident with Grawp."

"I assume you are here about your potion then." He said, sitting down in one of the club chairs.

"I'm afraid so Severus." Lupin said with a sad smile. "Is Alex teaching again?"

"Yes, she is the Defense teacher."

"Well she would know better than most."

"Talking about me?" Alex asked, walking into the room and sitting down on the sofa since the chairs were both taken.

"Perish the thought." Snape said with his usual smirk.

"I heard that Harry was staying with you this summer."

"Unfortunately true."

"Honestly Severus, it wasn't that bad." Alex sighed.

"You haven't forgotten the boy have you?" Lupin asked, wondering where Harry was.

"We're not that bad… I'm not that bad with children. He went up to the dorms."

"Ah, well I should go say hello. I'll see you two at lunch I suppose." Lupin said, standing up and walking towards the door.

"Yes, see you there." Alex smiled, closing the door behind him. "What did he want?" She asked sitting back down on the sofa.

"Well it would seem that dear Professor Lupin has returned to Hogwarts." Snape said with a sarcastic smirk.

"As what?" Alex asked, she was the DADA teacher and that was still true as far as she knew.

"Oh calm down, you haven't lost your job. Lupin is filling in the first semester for Hagrid. Apparently he was attacked by one of his pets."

"Ah, so you have to brew the potion again."

"Yes, as stimulating as this review of my conversation is, I need to unpack my office." Snape sighed, standing up and walking towards their chambers.

"Want some help?" Alex asked, following him to the hidden passageway.

"From you? Always." He smirked opening the door and letting her walk infront of him. As they entered his office a feeling of relax set in, both happy to in their normal surroundings. It was going to be a good year.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – You know you can review, it won't hurt.

Everything was set up in the Great Hall, the usual staff tables had been returned to the front of the room. "Just like always." Alex thought to herself as she walked towards the rest of the staff members who had arrived early.

Minerva and Dumbledore were both looking younger, with the stress of Voldemort gone they were able to relax again. In fact the entire feel of Hogwarts was more relaxed then it had been in years.

"Alex, my dear you are looking lovely as always." Dumbledore smiled, greeting her with a warm hug.

"Hello Albus." She smiled. "Good summer?" She asked taking her usual seat at the table, the seat next to her left open for Severus.

"Alex, how good to see you again." Minerva smiled, "I heard that you had quite the summer holiday."

"Yes, a very interesting summer." Alex said with an uncomfortable laugh, hoping that she wouldn't have to discuss the events that much.

"Hello everyone, welcome back." Dumbledore smiled brightly at everyone at the table. Harry and Lupin were sitting near Alex, with the acceptation of Minerva, Albus and three other teachers the room was empty.

"Severus already keeping to his office?" Minerva asked with an amused smile.

"Must be, I'm engaged to the most anti-social man in the Wizarding world." Alex said with a laugh.

"You knew that before we got engaged." Came Snape's voice from behind.

"And I'll know that after we get married too." Alex and Minerva laughed.

"Women will still be a mystery to me." Snape mumbled, taking his seat next to Alex.

"So you've picked a date at last?" Dumbledore asked with a hopeful smile.

"Not exactly but we have decided that it will be this winter." Alex grinned, sneaking her hand down to Severus' under the table.

"Of course, the winter would be perfect for the two of you." Dumbledore said, sharing a pleased smile with Minerva.

"You two are getting married?" Lupin asked, looking down towards Alex.

"Yes, very soon hopefully." Alex said, raising an eyebrow at Snape.

"Congratulations." Lupin smiled at them, then leaned into whisper to Harry, "Sirius will be interested to hear about this."

"Why?"

"He used to have quite the crush on Alex." He replied with a nostalgic grin on his face…

Next chapter is a flashback, since that's what I seem best at. Reviews please.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Reviews yay!

Flashback more yay!

"So, have you found a date for the ball yet?" A young Remus Lupin asked, sitting down next to his three friends at the Gryffindor table.

"Lily Evans." James grinned broadly, taking the newspaper out of Peter's hands.

"Of course." Remus sighed.

"How much are you paying her?" Sirius asked jokingly while spreading some jam onto his toast.

"Very funny Padfoot. Who do you intend on taking?"

"The unattainable Slytherin." He said smugly.

"Malfoy? If that's your thing…" James began to say.

"You're humor is just sprouting this year. I'm planning on asking Alexandra Grant." Sirius said brightly. The only response to this was laughter.

"You're serious?" James asked falling into another fit of laughter.

"Maybe you should go lay down for a bit, at least until this thought passes." Remus suggested between laughs.

"Why? She's a pureblood, I'm a pureblood."

"She's in Slytherin, you're in Gryffindor." Remus added.

"She's attractive, I'm attractive."

"Here's my favorite; she hates you, you are oblivious to it." James said starting to laugh again.

"Look, she's leaving alone, might as well be sitting on a silver platter." Sirius said with a cocky laugh. He stood up and strode over to the doors.

"Okay, place your bets, how long before…" James was cut off by an echoing slapping noise followed by an anguished male cry. "A new record!" James smiled, running towards the doors that Sirius had walked out of a few moments before. An eager Lupin and slightly queasy looking Pettigrew followed him.

There in the hallway they found Sirius, his long curly hair had disappeared and in the short stubble that remained the words "Big Prat" had been shaved. Also his feet had some how been fused together and forced him to jump so that he could move.

"You bloody witch!" He shouted at a very amused looking Alex, who was leaning against the wall with her arms crossed. "How dare you!" He tried to be heard over the roars of laughter emitting from their classmates.

He quickly fumbled, trying to get his wand from his robe pockets. "Oh, no you don't! Expelliarmus!" Came Snape's voice from behind Alex. He had just come through the main doors when he saw Sirius trying to pull a wand on Alex.

"Snivellus finally grew a back bone!" James mocked, drawing his own wand and pointing it towards Snape.

"That is quite enough!" Came the booming voice of Albus Dumbledore. "Miss Grant, if you would please undo Mr. Black's confinement."

"Yes sir." She sighed, pointing her wand at him and loosening his legs.

"Thank you, now to my office please." Dumbledore said ushering Alex, Snape, James, and Sirius up to the staircase. "The rest of you back to what you were doing."

"Thanks for your help." Alex whispered as they walked behind Sirius and James.

"So, what was that you said? _She's a pureblood, I'm a pureblood_?" James laughed.

"Oh, shut up." Sirius grimaced, stealing a glance behind them to see Severus and Alex whispering with each other. "Bloody hell." He muttered.

End Flashback Fun eh?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Harry was a little unnerved thinking of his aunt and his godfather hating each other. "Harry?" Lupin asked, noticing that he had entered a slight daze. "Are you alright?"

"Hmm? Oh, fine… just thinking."

"Well, lunch is over." He pointed out, Harry realized that the room had emptied except for the two of them.

"Oh…" Harry said, a red tint of embarrassment creeping on to his face.

"Come along Harry. I've got some chocolate that will make you feel better."

Meanwhile Severus and Alex had to meet with Dumbledore to discuss some of the changes that had come about during the summer. "We have some new teachers this term." He grinned, eyes gleaming from behind his half moon spectacles. "I believe our new Astronomy teacher is an old friend of yours Severus."

"Really? Whom may I ask?"

"Mrs. Carmen Dash, she is just recently widowed and was in need of employment."

"What happened to Sinistra?" Alex asked, noticing that Severus had become lost in his own thought.

"Ah, she is expecting…" Dumbledore was unable to finish his sentence, interrupted by a knock on the door. "Come in Remus." The door opened and in walked Remus Lupin; it was creepy sometimes how Dumbledore could do that.

"You had wanted to see me Albus? I can come back later if you want." He said, noticing that Alex and Severus were already there.

"Nonsense, stay Remus. I believe my next announcement has something that will interest you." He smiled, with a wave of his hand another chair appeared and the office door shut.

"What's this announcement?" Remus asked, sitting down in the seat that was provided for him.

"Miss Anita Grant will be returning to Hogwarts this year."

"What?" Alex and Remus asked in unison.

"I am quite sure that both of you are too young to suffer from poor hearing." He said, with a slightly teasing tone.

"Anita? Is coming here?" Lupin managed.

"Yes."

"What is she teaching?" Alex asked, still shocked.

"Well if you have no objections Alexandra, she will be your assistant. This is going to be a busy year for you, so I thought you might find yourself in need of some help."

"Oh… yes I suppose that would be alright…" Alex trailed off.

"Splendid. Well I'm sure you three have more unpacking to deal with." Severus, Alex, and Lupin all stood and left in silence.

Severus was thinking both of Alex and of his old friend Mrs. Carmen. Alex was preoccupied with only one thought; her sister will return by weeks end. They would see each other for the first time in twenty some years. Alex knew better than to expect a warm reunion. Lupin also knew better than to hope for a happy reception.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Who is she?" Alex asked as Severus and she were getting into bed that night. The day had been spent in a reflexive, even pensive silence.

"What?"

"Who is she? Mrs. Carmen Dash?" Alex repeated herself, climbing into her side of the bed.

"Just an old friend of the family." He said, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Uh huh…" Alex nodded, pretending to believe him.

"What about Anita? How long has it been since you've seen each other?"

"Probably around twenty years now."

"Has it really been that long?"

"Yes, last I saw her was after graduation."

Flashback

"I'm going to go finish packing my things." Alex said, her arm was throbbing from where the Dark Mark had been burned into her skin. Her eyes were red, on the way back to the school she began to cry. By the time they got to the front gates of Hogwarts she was sobbing.

Alex refused to cry at the camp or infront of Voldemort, the only person who ever saw her cry was Severus. They finally made it back to the school, Alex had collected herself and Severus was feeling guilty.

"Alright… uh… let me know if you need any help. I have a message to give to Malfoy." He whispered to her.

"Okay… don't tell anyone I cried…"

"I won't."

"Cause then I'd have to hurt you."

"Wouldn't dream of it." He gave her a quick kiss, and then both went on their own ways. Alex finished packing, shrunk her trunk and went to find Severus.

"Alex." Came a voice from behind her as soon as she got out into the hallway. "Alex!"

"What?" Alex turned quickly. "Oh, sorry Anita."

"What's wrong? Are the rumors true?"

"Rumors? What rumors?"

"About Severus… about how he's joined… you-know-who." Anita whispered, a horrified look on her face.

"Who told you that?"

"Remus' friends were saying it… it's not true is it?"

"It's true." Alex uttered.

"Oh Alex." Anita sighed, showing sympathy for her sister's lost. She grabbed Alex's arm to consol her. Alex let out a hiss of pain as the burnt skin stung her arm. "Alex?" Anita asked with concerned eyes, she pulled up the sleeve of her sister's cloak to reveal a freshly singed Dark Mark.

"Anita, wait…"

"YOU JOINED THEM? ALEXANDRA!" Anita shouted at her. "It was for him wasn't it? You did this for some boy?"

"Keep your voice down! You don't understand so why not mind your own business for a change!"

"Mind my own business? Fine, it's your life you're throwing away. Besides, what do I know? I'm just a silly Gryffindor right? A mere sixth year." Anita's eyes had filled with tears and began to spill over. "I hope he was worth it."

"Goodbye Anita." Alex said, turning and walking away. She moved quickly through the hallways, looking for Severus.

"Miss Grant." Alex stopped dead in her tracks.

"Professor Dumbledore, hello."

"You've graduated, it's Albus now." He said, giving her a sad smile, some how he already knew.

"Right… Albus." She said awkwardly, trying to avoid making eye contact.

"In such a rush to leave us already Miss Grant?"

"I was just looking for Severus."

"With your trunk in your pocket?" Alex gave a guilty shrug and looked down. "Alexandra, I know that we are living in confusing times and choices have to be made. Just remember that I will always be here is you and Severus ever need help."

"Thank you Albus." Alex said, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes.

"There is no shame in tears." Dumbledore said, looking sadly at Alex. "Anything at all." He said, letting his hand slowly wave over her covered forearm, easing the throbbing pain.

"Thank you." Alex repeated, finally looking up at him.

"Good luck dear." He said and walked away.

"Alex, there you are." Severus said, coming around the corner. "Ready to go?"

"Yes… let's go."

End Flashback

Reviews are lovely aren't they? Why don't you leave some? Cause that would be super cool!


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for the reviews, more are always welcome.

Chapter 8

The week went by quickly, it was soon Friday and before anyone really knew it the students were arriving. The great hall again echoed with the excited chatter of the aforementioned students. Among the students was Anita Grant, she was a few inches shorter than her sisters and her short brown hair was pulled up as best as possible. Her green eyes searched the room warily. "Do you need help?" Came a voice from behind her.

"No thanks." Anita said, turning to see a student standing there. Hermione Granger stood there, cautiously eyeing the new teacher.

Anita looked at the young girl with bushy brown hair, a red haired boy stood behind her looking uncomfortable. "Anita, there you are." Dumbledore smiled standing next to her.

"Hello Albus." She smiled happily.

"This way dear. Good to see you Miss Granger, Mr. Weasly." Albus said, leading Anita towards the staff table. "How was the journey?"

"Alright, met a lot of the students…" Anita stopped; she had been looking at the staff table when her gaze happened on someone who looked very familiar to her. "Is that… Alexandra?"

"Yes, she's our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. You'll be assisting her this year. I trust you have no problems with this."

"None, she would know best about the dark arts." She muttered.

"Your sister has reformed, many years ago. I hope the two of you will be civil with each other." Albus said with a gleam in his eyes.

"I will try." The two walked to the long table, Anita sat towards the end, next to an empty seat. She was shocked to see Severus Snape enter and take a seat next to Alex.

"Hello." Someone said, sitting down next to her.

"Hello… REMUS?" Anita looked at her old friend with a shocked expression. "Goodness! Remus its been ages!" She exclaimed, giving him a hug.

"Miss me much?" He laughed.

"Loads, how have you been?"

"Alright, getting my furry little problem under control."

"That's always good, how have you been? I heard you'll be working with Alex this year."

"Yes, should be interesting. I haven't seen her in years."

"Makes two of us."

"If everyone could be quiet for a few moments, I have a few start of term announcements. There are some new Professors to be introduced. Professor Carmen Dash has yet to arrive, but she will be here in time for your first astronomy lesson. Also Miss Anita Grant is here this year as an assistant for your Defense Against the Dark Arts classes. Which brings me to another announcement, please extend your congratulations to Professors Snape and Grant as they are to be married during this years winter holiday. And with that said, enjoy your dinner."

Anita was slightly stunned, she figured that Severus and Alex would have been married by now. As much as she hated her sister she still wanted her to be happy and that always seemed to happen when she was around Severus.

When the feast ended the students were sent to the dorms and the teachers had a quick meeting to attend. It was in the hallway to the staff room that sisters were reunited at last.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Hello Alexandra." Anita said briskly.

"Hello Anita." Alex said with her own cold tone. "How have you been lately?"

"Fine. You?"

"Wonderful."

"Congratulations on the wedding, I'm actually a little surprised you weren't already married."

"Ah… well some other things came up that had to be dealt with first." The girls stopped talking and made their way into the staffroom. Alex went to the opposite wall to stand with Severus, while Anita sat next to Remus.

The meeting went by quickly and all in the room easily felt the tension between the two sisters. By the time Dumbledore finished everyone was sitting in an uncomfortable silence, all left in a hurry. "Well, good to know Anita and I can still clear a room." Alex said, leaning against Severus who had wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Oh yes." He said with a laugh. "I remember that very well."

FLASHBACK

"Ready?" Alex asked.

"Yeah." Anita replied.

"What were you doing with HIM?" Alex shouted at her sister. They were in the back of the library, as usual all the tables and window seats were taken. They found a window seat taken only by a meek Hufflepuff.

"What does it matter to you?"

"He is _my _boyfriend!" Wanting to avoid the drama that began to unfold, the Hufflepuff stood and quickly ran off. Alex and Anita grinned, sitting down.

"Nicely done." Anita said, handing her sister a book.

"Same to you." Alex grinned, opening it and beginning to read.

"Alex?" Came a voice a few minutes later.

"Hi Sev."

"Someone said you were getting into a fight about your boyfriend cheating with your sister."

"Oh, we just did that to get a seat." Alex said with a laugh.

"Merlin's sake woman." Severus muttered, walking away and shaking his head. "I'll never understand you two." The girls just continued to laugh.

END FLASHBACK

Reviews Love


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The first day of classes went by slowly for most everyone. Potions seemed almost painless, for everyone but Neville that is. However everyone was looking forward to DADA class. Everyone was eager to meet Alex's sister and see how they got along.

"So what are you teaching today?" Anita asked with a dull tone.

"Well it is the first day of class, so I'll go over class expectations and have them read the introduction to the book, I don't like giving them a lot on the first day considering that most are coming from potions."

"Who teaches potions?"

"Severus." Alex said briefly.

"Ah, surprised he's not teaching this class." Anita muttered.

"Don't start Anita. Our pasts are not common knowledge in this school and they aren't going to. Understand?"

"Yes. I am surprised though, haven't any parents complained?"

"Malfoy is in Azkaban… we caught him last year. Same time Voldemort fell." Anita shuddered involuntarily at the sound of his name. "Oh honestly Anita, it's just a name." Alex sighed.

"Maybe to you!"

"Don't even Anita! You didn't…" The door opening and the students walking in noisily cut off Alex. "We'll finish this later."

"Hello Professor Grant." Hermione smiled, taking her usual front of the class seat.

"Hello Hermione. Have a nice summer?" Alex asked, walking to the front of the room.

"Very nice. Harry's already told us about yours."

"Yes, it was an interesting one." When Alex finished speaking with Hermione she noticed that the class had taken their seats and were waiting for her to begin. "Hello everyone." Alex smiled. "I'm sure you're all very excited to be back. First I'd like you all to meet Miss Grant, she will be assisting me in class. She is my younger sister, so please be sure to show her the same respect you show me."

The rest of the class went by without many problems; there was one minor incident with Draco Malfoy making comments about the justification of Death Eaters. However this was quickly taken care of with Alex taking 20 points from Slytherin.

"Well that was an interesting class." Anita sighed, after the students left the room.

"Hardly, just wait until we start defense practice and dueling." Alex said, stacking the books on her desk.

"So… that Malfoy boy is a right prat isn't he?"

"Like father, like son."

"You didn't seem to think like that while we were in school. Always running around with Severus and Lucius." Anita said bitterly.

"How are mum and dad?" Alex asked in a desperate attempt to change the subject.

"Father's retired, mum wishes he wasn't."

"She never did like having him around the house… did you know about the affair?"

"What affair?"

"Our saintly father and James Potter's mother. James was our half brother."

"What? Wait… wouldn't that make Harry…"

"Our nephew."

"Does he know?"

"Yes, actually he stayed with us this past summer."

"Dumbledore let him stay with you and Severus? After…"

"After what Anita, please tell me all the things that I've done wrong with my life! Never mind your mistakes right? Tell me how did Remus react when you told him about the baby?"

"What?" Came a voice from the open doorway. There stood a very pale looking Remus Lupin.

Reviews coolness

Are you cool?


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

FLASHBACK

"Who are you going to the Yule Ball with?" Alex asked her sister as they walked towards the lake.

"Remus Lupin asked me this morning." Anita giggled.

"Be careful around him. I don't want to find you killed because of a full moon."

"I'll be careful, don't worry."

"Moony, where's your date?" Sirius asked, they were sitting in the Gryffindor common room. Everyone buy Anita had come down already.

"Just go ahead if you're so bloody eager to leave." He replied, getting annoyed by his friend's impatient ways.

"Alright, we'll see you down there." James said as they walked through the portrait hole.

"Don't worry Remus, she'll be down." Lily whispered to her friend, knowing that he was beginning to get nervous.

As soon as they had left Remus heard footsteps on the stairs. He looked up to see Anita in a dark red gown. It was very simple but at the same time very elegant.

"Sorry it took so long." She said, a blush creeping over her face when she noticed his mouth was hanging open.

"That's alright… you look very… I mean… uhm… wow." He finally managed.

"Thanks, you look very wow too." She smiled with an awkward laugh.

"Shall we?" He asked, offering his arm.

"Lets." They went down to the ball to find that everything already started. Including a brief fight between Severus and the Marauders.

Some how as the night progressed Anita found herself sneaking off to the shrieking shake with Remus. After that night everything began to change. Anita found herself feeling unwell, she went to her sister who insister on her going to the nurse.

There they found out that not only had Anita been pregnant, but miscarried. "What ever you do, don't tell Remus. It's better if he doesn't know."

"Fine." Alex nodded. "Whatever you think is best."

END FLASHBACK

"Remus, I'm sorry. I figured that it would be better if you didn't know about it." Anita apologized, tears burning her eyes.

"You could have told me, I would have understood… I can't believe that whole time you were lying to me." Remus was still in shock. He felt ill and betrayed. "I don't know if I can forgive you for this." With that he stood and walked out of the room. Leaving a stunned Alex and a crying Anita.

"I'm sorry Anita… I didn't mean for him to hear us… I know how hard this is…"

"No you don't! You don't know what it's like to loose a child! Don't even try to pretend you understand!" Anita said cutting her off midsentence.

"I understand, better then you could know." Alex said, keeping her head high and walking out of the room before the tears could escape her eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Stupid, immature child." Alex muttered, throwing the door open to Severus' office.

"Student?" Sev asked, looking up at her.

"No, my sister." She said, sitting down in front of his desk and propping her feet on the edge of it. "She informed me that I couldn't possibly understand what it would be like to loose a child."

"You never told her about Marcus?"

"Never really got the chance, quite frankly I didn't want to tell her."

"I never knew that Anita lost a baby."

"Yes… when she was in 6th year and she went out with Remus Lupin."

"LUPIN? Merlin's sake woman! How do you keep ending up with relations to those people?" Sev said with a shocked laugh.

"I don't know. It's starting to get rather annoying… do you think I should have told her?" Severus stood and moved to take the seat next to hers.

"It's up to you when you tell her, if you decide to. I'll tell you this much though, if she upsets you like this again I'll have to jinx her."

"Nothing says love like threatening to jinx a sister." Alex laughed.

"Remus?" Anita called, opening the door to his classroom and walking in.

"What is it Anita?" He asked, looking up from the open book infront of him. She could tell he was still upset with her.

"I wanted to talk to you…"

"About how you lied to me?"

"About why I lied to you."

"Doesn't really matter does it? It's over now, we don't need to dwell."

"Remus, I want to explain… I'm sorry I never told you… but you have to understand I was so young and scared…"

"And didn't trust enough in your boyfriend to tell him? I thought you knew how much I care about you, that you could trust me enough to tell me something like this… guess I was wrong about a lot of things."

"Please Remus, I thought that if I told you that you would be upset, besides I had already lost the baby… didn't really make much sense to tell you what we didn't have."

The two stood in silence for a few minutes before Anita began to speak again. "Why couldn't Alex keep her mouth shut?" She muttered more to herself then to Remus.

"You can't blame this on your sister, she wasn't the one who said that she loved me then kept something like this hidden."

"You're pretty quick to defend her." Anita said, crossing her arms defensively over her chest.

"Don't you think she's gone through enough without having to be blamed for your mistake?" Remus replied quickly.

"Gone through? She bloody well knew what she was getting into when she ran off to follow Severus. I'm so sick of everyone acting like she's some victim."

"You have no idea do you?" Remus asked with a shocked expression on his scratched face.

"Idea of what?" She demanded exasperatedly.

"You might want to sit down." He replied gently, realizing that she truly had no idea about everything that Alex and Severus had gone though and that he would have to be the one to tell her.

Reviews are cool… don't you want to be cool? PEER PRESSURE!


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks for the reviews, such an ego boost.

Chapter 13

"Alex and Severus left the Death Eaters when Voldemort demanded that they kill innocent children. I don't know all the exact details but Alex was forced into hiding and Severus went back to the camp as a spy. It was about twenty years before they were reunited and Alex got her memory back… they lost a baby." Remus said softly, feeling as though he was intruding on Alex and Severus' past.

"What?"

"Yes, a little boy… again I don't know the details but I do know that Voldemort murdered their child and left the boy as a sign that he was going after James and Lily."

"How old?"

"A few months old." Remus sighed. "She never told you?"

"Yesterday was the first we've seen each other since she left school. Haven't really chatted much while she was off fighting for Death Eaters or reforming… whatever the fuck it was… I said something awful to her."

"What did you say?"

"That she couldn't understand what it would be like to loose a child."

"Anita!" Remus said with a great deal of shock.

"Well how was I suppose to know? Seems I can't do anything right." She sighed, tears again filled her eyes before running out of the room.

"Oh no." He groaned, contemplating whither he should follow her or not.

Anita rushed to Alex's office where she found Dumbledore and an older woman that she didn't recognize. "Hello Anita, are you alright dear?" He asked noticing that her eyes were red from crying.

"Yes… I was just looking for Alex." She replied with a forced smile, her eyes scanning the room behind Dumbledore. She would need to find Severus' office probably, that meant the dungeons.

"Why don't you walk with us, we were just heading down to Severus' office." Dumbledore said with a grin, it never failed to astonish her how he seemed to read minds.

"Yes, that would be lovely. Honestly I'm still slightly lost here."

"Don't worry dear, you'll soon regain your bearings. Oh, Anita you haven't met Mrs. Carmen Dash… forgive me, Professor Carmen Dash."

"Very nice to meet you dear." Professor Dash said, offering her hand to Anita.

"Nice to meet you too." She replied, shaking hands.

"Miss Grant here is Alexandra's sister and is helping with the Defense class this year."

"Ah, I've been very interested in meeting Alexandra, someone who could make Severus settle down…"

"Here we are." Dumbledore smiled, opening the door to the Potions classroom letting the ladies walk infront of him. The classroom was darkened but there was a light seeping out from underneath the office door. Albus walked to the door and knocked sharply.

"Just a moment." They heard Severus call, scuffling was heard inside the room.

"Severus are you quite alright?" Albus asked, reaching for the door handle but finding it locked. A moment later the door opened to reveal a breathless Severus, further in the room sat a slightly frazzled looking Alex. "Are you two alright?"

"Fine… just had a little problem with the shelves in my supply closet breaking." Severus lied, shooting a nervous glance at Alex.

"Very well, Professor Dash was hoping to meet Alexandra."

"Carmen." Severus smiled briefly, but stopped himself.

"Severus you've been wearing that smirk since the day you were born. Now come and give me a hug." Carmen smiled at him and opened her arms.

Severus rolled his eyes then gave her a quick hug. "Happy?" He asked, moving quickly next to Alex.

"Very. Now who is this young lady you're marrying? I've heard nothing else from your mother lately."

"Not shocking, Carmen this is Alexandra Grant. Alex this Carmen Dash."

"Lovely to meet you dear." Carmen smiled, shaking Alex's hand.

"You too, so how do you two know each other?" Alex asked, astonished that there was someone else who could force Severus to smile.

"Oh, Severus and I go way back dear, I was his nanny." She said with a grin. It took all of Alex and Anita's might not to laugh. Even Albus had an amused look in his eyes. "You know I'd leave teaching to be a nanny again." She said eyeing Alex.

"Oh… well… I don't think Sev really needs a nanny anymore, but if he starts getting fussy you'll be the first to know." Alex said getting rapidly uncomfortable.

Reviews are cool!


	14. Chapter 14

" Oh shut up Jesse, lol" – It's okay Jess, I know you get confused. But I love when you review.

Chapter 14

"You've been very quiet this evening." Severus said as Alex climbed into bed.

"Didn't feel very chatty… we never discussed it… having more children I mean."

"I know, I've wanted to bring it up but after Marcus I figured it would be better not to."

"I don't think I could handle loosing another child."

"Then lets not loose this one." Severus said with a sad smile.

"Good plan. Now kiss me please."

"So bloody demanding." He laughed, leaning in and giving her a kiss.

"Trying at that baby already?" Alex asked with a laugh.

"Always."

It was still dark out when Alex woke, Severus was sleeping soundly, exhausted from their earlier activities. Alex slowly disentangled herself from Sev and crept to the living room. Something else had been bothering her and that was her sister's appearance this evening.

Anita's presences had not gone unnoticed by Alex. She saw how shaken and guilty her sister looked, her eyes we red, rimmed with dried tears.

Alex could tell that Anita was upset and wanted to talk to her about something but shied away because of the company that joined them. They had been fighting but that didn't mean that Alex stopped caring for her sister's well being.

Caring too much, that had been a problem for Alex for years. Especially while working for Voldemort… it had cost her their son.

------------------------Flashback---------------------------

"Severus! We can't do this!" Alex said, tossing her black cloak over the back of a chair. They had just returned from a Death Eaters gathering where they received a difficult task.

"Alex I don't want to either, you know I've never liked them but I don't want to be responsible for the death of their child."

"What can we do?" Alex asked, crossing her arms protectively over her pregnant stomach.

"Well there is one thing we could do… but it's dangerous. There's a potion I know of that could… induce labor…"

"Is it dangerous to me or to the baby?"

"To you." He said softly. "We don't have to…"

"Yes we do, it's the only way. I won't be the one responsible for a child's death."

"I'll go get the potion." He sighed, turning from the room and going to his lab.

Alex slowly sipped the thick liquid from the vile. She fought to keep it down. "Ahh!" She screamed, dropping the glass bottle and letting it shatter on the floor. "Severus!" Her hands were protectively holding her stomach.

"I'll get some help." He said quickly, helping her to the bed then running to the fireplace and throwing some powder into the flames.

"Severus?" A voice called.

"I need help, Alex has gone into labor."

"I'll be right there, just let me get Madame Pomfrey."

"Thank you Albus." Severus looked back at Alex, who was laying on the bed breathing heavily. "I'll let them know." He grabbed another handful of powder and threw it to the flames.

"Severus? Why haven't you gone yet?" Came the dark lord's voice.

"Alexandra has gone into labor, I can't leave her by herself."

"This won't go unforgotten Severus."

Hours later Marcus Snape was born, a few months later the child was dead and a threat was followed through on.

That's all for now. Reviews are most appreciated.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Alex?" Severus' voice broke through the haze of her memory. "Alexandra?"

"Sev?" She muttered, opening her eyes. Light was streaming into the room through two windows on the opposite wall. "What time is it?"

"About 6, what are you doing out here?" He asked raising an eyebrow at her.

"I woke up last night and just couldn't get back to sleep… I had the nightmare again." She muttered standing up with the intention of going to get changed.

"Was tonight the first in a while?" Severus asked stopping her from going.

"Yes… I think seeing Anita brought it back… what she said just stayed with me."

"Are you going to talk to her?"

"I don't really know yet. She should know though, she is my sister after all." Alex sighed; Severus pulled her into a hug and gently pressed a kiss to her forehead before letting her walk to the bedroom to get changed.

------- ---------- ---------- --------- ---------- --------- ----------- --------- ----------- ------------

"Severus, what are you doing here so early?" Albus asked, surprised to see the Potions Master waiting in his office.

"I want to discuss something with you."

"Anita and Alexandra working together?" Albus questioned with knowing eyes.

"Yes, I wonder if this was a good idea? So far all they've done is fight." Severus said, a look of doubt on his face.

"Severus I know you were… are a little dubious of this plan but it was the only thing we could do to reunite Alex with her family. Her stubborn nature is genetic." Albus said with a small laugh.

"Oh, I am well aware of that." Severus nodded also letting out a laugh.

"We just need to let this run its course. They were very close at one time and hopefully will be again."

------- ---------- ---------- --------- ---------- --------- ----------- --------- ----------- ------------

Alex decided to skip breakfast and go right to her classroom. However when she got there someone was already waiting for her. "Anita? What are you doing here so early?" She asked walking to her desk and sitting down.

"I wanted to talk with you." Anita said slowly, sitting down infront of her sister's desk.

"Anything in particular or to chat about the weather?"

"I wanted to apologize about what I said to you last night. I had no right to say what I did."

"Why the changed of heart all of the sudden?"

"I spoke with Remus last night and he told me about Marcus. I am so sorry Alex."

Alex sat in silence for a few seconds, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. "That's alright Anita… there was no way you could've known."

"Doesn't excuse it though." Anita said looking away from her sister. "Sometimes I forget that we were apart so long… that we've both lived separate lives."

"Yeah, it's been a long time…" Silence fell between them until Anita began to speak again.

"Well what's been happening?" Anita asked.

"Recently or in the last 20 years?" Alex smiled sitting down in the chair next to her sister.

"Well, I've got some time."

------- ---------- ---------- --------- ---------- --------- ----------- --------- ----------- ------------

Reviews Coolness


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Anita and Alex spent the next hour talking; they were only interrupted by the arrival of students for their DADA class. All in the room felt the change in atmosphere. The sisters had very little tension between them, which was greatly appreciated by everyone. At the end of the class the students glumly shuffled out towards the dungeons where they had potions class.

"They really don't like potions do they?" Anita said, closing the door after the last student left.

"Not at all, but I think that Sev enjoys being the most hated Professor."

"Maybe marriage will mellow him." Anita suggested.

"Ha, that's funny." Alex chuckled, putting the stack of homework assignments she had collected on her desk. "I need to start planning the wedding." She realized after a moment of thought."

"Do you have a date set?"

"December 25th that way we can take the last week of holiday break for the honeymoon and be back in time for the start of semester."

"Wedding on Christmas… same day as the Yule Ball when you were 7th year?" Anita asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Is it? How bout that." Alex said evasively, trying to avoid more questioning on the chosen wedding date.

"Mm hmm."

"What?"

"Nothing, just an interesting date to choose."

"Sure, that's it. I'm going to start grading these." Alex said picking up the assignments from her desk and walking towards the wall that was actually a hidden door to her chambers.

"Uh, Alex… the door's that way." Anita said noticing that her sister was walking towards the wall opposite her desk.

Alex looked back and smiled before turning to the wall and waving her hand across it. The wall shook and slid back to reveal a staircase. "See you at lunch." Alex smiled before walking through the doorway and down the stairs.

Anita looked in awe at her sister as she walked through the secret entrance. "Of course she has a secret door." She smiled to herself then leaving, through the regular door, in search of Lupin.

-------- ----------- ------------- --------------- ------------ ---------- ----------------- --------

Around lunchtime Alex made her way to Severus' office. She arrived just as his class was letting out. Most of the students smiled at her as they rushed out of the room. "You know, I never see students look so happy as when they leave your class." Alex said walking into the classroom.

Severus was sitting at his desk going through the viles of potions that his students had just made. He looked up at the sound of her voice. "I've never seen someone coming in here looking so happy, why the sudden good mood?"

"Anita and I started getting along again. She apologized and I explained most everything."

"Well that's good." Snape smiled at her

"What's wrong with you?" Alex asked, walking over to his desk and sitting on the only clear edge.

"Long class, you know how Longbottoms is, daft boy can't get through a class without melting a caldron or nearly killing his partner." Snape sighed, leaning back into his chair.

"I know, I'm slightly worried about starting dueling with his class." Alex agreed leaning forward to brush some hair away from Severus' face then letting her hand rest on his cheek.

Severus closed his eyes and enjoyed the feel of her cool hand on his warm face. "What is it?" He asked, looking up at her and noticing that she seemed to have something she wanted to talk about.

"Nothing, I think we need to start discussing the wedding. We've only got four months until the day and hardly anything is planned."

"Well why don't we go to lunch and we can start making arrangements tonight." Severus suggested, standing up.

"Alright." Alex smiled, getting off the desk and leaning over to give Severus a kiss.

"Oh, lets not mention any wedding plans to Carmen."

"Why not?" Alex asked as they walked out of his office towards the great hall.

"Because, she'll want to give you her opinion on every thing." Alex gave him a skeptical stare. "Don't give me that look, you think I'm exaggerating but you didn't see her when my mother told her I was going to Hogwarts instead of Durmstrang."

"What?" Alex stopped where they were walking. "You were going to go to Durmstrang?"

-------- ----------- ------------- --------------- ------------ ---------- ----------------- --------

I've got a fun math problem: Reviews coolness, this equation shows that your coolness is in direct proportion with the reviews that you give. So if you don't review your level of coolness drops, however the more reviews the high that level increases. Keep that mind.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17, sorry it's taken so long to update.

"Alex, calm down. This is not the place to discuss this." Severus said, glaring at any student who stopped to stare at them.

"Come with me." Alex said in a short tone. She grabbed him by the arm and walked towards their chambers. Once inside, behind a closed door Alex spoke again. "You got a letter from Durmstrang?"

"Yes, but obviously I didn't go."

"Really? I didn't notice that…" She replied sarcastically. "Sorry… so this means that they have the name Snape down for students… Marcus would have gotten a letter from Durmstrang."

"Yes, but he would have gotten one from Hogwarts as well since we both went here… honestly Alex, just calm down."

"Severus… I… I don't feel well." Alex said, tears in her eyes.

"Alex…?" Before Severus could help her to a chair she collapsed, falling into his arms. "Alex?" He asked, laying her gently on the floor.

When she didn't wake up he rushed to the fireplace and summoned two house elves. One was sent to the hospital wing and the other to get Dumbledore.

Madam Pomfrey arrived followed shortly by Dumbledore and Minerva.

"Severus, could you move her to the sofa please?" Madam Pomfrey asked curtly. Severus nodded and easily pulled her into his arms then carried her to the sofa in the middle of the living room.

"What happened?" Dumbledore asked, moving Severus away so that Madam Pomfrey could examine Alex.

"She had gotten upset and I had just gotten her to calm down when she said she didn't feel well. Then she just collapsed." Severus said, obviously upset but still trying to hide his emotions.

"Sev…?" He heard Alex say softly, her eyes fluttered open.

"Alex, are you all right?" He asked rushing to her.

"Yeah… I'm probably just hungry. I skipped breakfast and I didn't make it to lunch obviously."

"Well there will be no more skipping meals for you, not with a little one on the way." Madam Pomfrey said very matter of fact.

"What?" Alex asked wide-eyed.

"You're pregnant dear." She smiled at Alex.

Alex and Severus exchanged speechless expressions.

"Well." Dumbledore said, breaking the silence. "I believe that congratulations are in order." He said with a bright smile.

------------------------------- ---------------------------------- -----------------------------------------

More on the way. Remember there are little things known as reviews.


End file.
